


Red and Blue

by z96Karinathor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z96Karinathor/pseuds/z96Karinathor





	1. the boy from the plane

***3rd person view***  
There was a boy who lived with hie mother 3 younger siblings and his step farther. The boy’s name was lance and he just moved to Malibu, Florida from Cuba, he didn’t have any friends, he was a flirt but he had a secret he was more interested in the mullet head boy from his plane ride here. He’s parent left before him so he takes a later plane by himself but he was so nerving he got no sleep the night before, so he fell asleep on the mullet boys’ shoulder for the next 13 hours (no I don’t know the actually time). School stared tomorrow and he was so scared to be bullied and not make any friends.   
*** Mullets point of view***  
I was on a vacation to Cuba for a summer break, my friend’s hunk and pidge had came with and we stayed at a ranch. There were only 5 places in this town two ranches, a store, coffee shop, and an antique store, but what caught my eye was the tan boy who worked at the coffee shop he wore a blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue flannel much like his own (but red duhhh). He looks betuful in the sun, shit did I say that out loud. Pidge and hunk were dying on the floor laugh. The boy looks to see what happen but when he looked at me and I quickly ran out of the coffee shop not even getting coffee I wanted.  
We went back to the ranch have pidge and hunk had found me but the side of the coffee shop. “I’m never going back there again” I yelled, “you look flustered” pidge said trying not to laugh. Come on I said harshly, hunk was trying not to laugh but I couldn’t help but make a large smile on my face.  
Me and my friends booked a plane but there were only two seats left, so I toke a later flight.   
I found my seat next to a tan boy looking out the window, not think much about the boy I but headphones in and close my eyes. I was drifting off to sleep but felt a wait on my shoulder and look to see there was a boy snugging up against me. As I was about to wake the boy up, I saw who it was, it was the boy with the blue flannel from the coffee shop I couldn’t help but smile I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my head leaning agentist him.  
11 hours and 45 mites later  
We were about to land so I nudge the tan boy a little to tell him were about here, he woke up with a start and looked at me with the big ocean eyes “sorry “ he said trying to hid his blush I couldn’t help but smile and blush some too. We remand in silence till the said we could grab are stuff, I quickly grab my stuff trying not look at the boy.  
***time skip, first day of school***  
***Lance point of view***  
Shit shit I looked at the time I was late and there was a boy suppose to show me around, I grab some clothes and grab my bag running at the door. I get to the school to only see the mullet boy from the plane standing in the front of the school locking in pations, shitttt I went up to ask if he was to show me around “yes, your late” he said sounding mad. “My name is Keith but people call me red, you must be lance, the boy from the plane “being so blunt but yet he smiled. Yes, I said but my head down Keith laughed “its ok, you were a cute sleeping” lance qutioned how he could be so blunt about everything “so shall we get the tour on” he said smiling sure I said quickly follow him into the school.  
*** time skip (I lazy) ***  
***Still lance point of view***  
Thank you for the tour, I said smiling   
“anytime, we have most of the same class anyways” Keith says  
“can I possible get your number *rubbing the back of his neck* umm. so, like if you need help or some…thing” Keith said actually sounding nerves  
Yes, sounds cool *trying not to spill all the words out* giving Keith his number  
“Alright well should get to class” Keith said


	2. time to make a full out

3rd person view***  
They both have Spanish 2 even though lance doesn’t need to learn he speaks fluent. The walk in to class “Keith said hi in Spanish” but lance decides to have a full convtion in Spanish which toke Keith in surprise. “fuck the new boy is going to school me in this class” Keith snarled under his breath.  
***Lunch time** note they already had 3 classes for the morning  
Kieth point of view**  
“LANCE” I yelled to get the tan boys attention, he looked so lost and sad. Come sit with us, this is pidge I pointed to a little kid next them and the big fluffy gut next to you is hunk. Lance said hi to both and looked down at his feet. “is this your boyfirend” pidge laughed   
“what, ummm, wait what” lance tried to speak  
“no… not yet a least” I said looking at lace with a smile  
Pidge and hunk both broke out in laughter, lanced looked down but I saw his smile and he checks were so pink.  
“I see you blushing” I said without thinking  
Lance shot up” what… no I wasn’t… I umm.. going the bathroom”   
Ok, do u know where it is I said. Lance was going to speak but just shoke his head. I got up and toke him to the bathroom, he looked so lost when I trying to give him drcetion. I descried to wait for lance in case he got lost, I was sitting on the sink when lance come out I feel in the sink and I was stuck.  
Soomth I hear lance say, just help me lance grab my hand and pulled me out of the sink. But when he pulled me up and faces were so close to each other are lips no even a inch a part. My only instink was….  
My train of thought was going when I felt a warm pair of lips against mine, my hand intertwined with than tan boy, I deeped the kiss, his hand on my waist.  
The kiss broke with us just looking at each other, trying to catch are breath. “im sorry lance said” trying to run out of the bathroom, but I grabed his hand and pulled him into another kiss.   
Don’t be sorry I said, I grabed his hand and we walk back to the lunch table.  
Pidge and hunk looked so confused, “dammm, that didn’t take long” pidge said, but all of a sunded it click and hunk brust out “his the boy from the coffie shop” pidge face went frozen  
My art…  
3rd person view**  
lance looked lost, but quickly relzed these people wre in Cuba for the summer, he had seem them around before. The bell rang and then keith and lance went to art/photograph  
Once the got there, the teacher Shiro paired them together for the year. But keith know his brother knew he did it on perpose. He gave shiro a evil look then sat down with lance.  
My art…  
“your first is for one of your partners to take photos of the other and the other person to draw the one who toke your photo” shiro was explain the task  
“Keith, you can draw and ill take the photos” lance said  
“ok that works” keith said aggreging “wanna come over after school?”   
“yeah lov…. Sounds good” lance said trying to hid is blush  
“ok see you then” keith said as the bell ringed  
****time skip**  
***Lance point of view  
Kieth text me to meet him at the back of the school, to walk to his house together. Thank god I didn’t want to go home, honestly I was scared to go home. But ill never tell keith that, my dad is abuse and has se…… stop stop think about it I said to myself thinking that more I thought about is more it came true  
“lance over here” I see keith waving to me  
He, so whitch to your house I asked  
“just down the street some, did you need to text your parents before we go” he said   
“nah I already did” I lied frakliy no would nocied or care. We walk down the street some and it was already getting dark, it was winter so the sun went down pretty early. We stop at the park to see the sun set, I look at keith who had a red hair tie and was putting his hair up. Whitch only make me want to kiss him more.  
My art…  
“if you just want to kiss me, you don’t have to look so sad” keith said so blunt. I smiled and grabed his hand and pulled him into a kiss his hair was pulled up which only turned me on, I grab his ass, his hand where on my waist. I pushed him againset agenist a tree deeping the kiss, his started to kiss my neck.  
After a while making out we lade in the grass looking up at the star just have time to think and talk we learned more about each other every second  
keith grabed a cirgrett from his bag a lit it. “what the fuck are you doing” I yelled

“calm down, it just to help with my anxiety” keith said  
But it can kill you, I said trying not to cry, kieth was the only thing good in my life and I couldn’t lost him.  
“hey hey its ok” he said putting out his bud  
It’s just there a lot going on and I don’t want to lose you I said cocking on my words  
Its ok i will never leave i promise" keith said  
I was laying on he’s shoulder cry till i felt better, they won’t care if i was dead of alive i said   
keith couldn't get his words out just kissed my forehead   
We lade there cuddling for a while, then finished making are way to kieth house. We never did work on are project but we watched a movie and I fell sleep in his arms, it was the most sleep I got sence the plane ride.


	3. i had to go

Anything in purple is supposed to me in Spanish  
***Lance point of view***  
I woke up with an arm around my waist, to see that was cuddled up next to the boy he was falling for. He just snuggles up next to him thinking everything was going to be perfect, but soon to realize I was dead to my stepdad.  
I jump up waking keith up with a start I grab my phone to see it was 5am so I knew no one would be up.  
“everything ok” keith said tiredly  
I have to go I said quickly grabbing my shit and I was about to walk out the door, but I turned around and grab keith by the collar and kissed him deeply, I will see you soon I said as I walk out the door.  
I got home hoping that everyone was still asleep but with luck my stepdad came in, he only spoke Spanish.   
WARNNING WARNNING  
“where have you been” he said   
I was at my friend’s house I replied, he pushes me up against the wall and slid his hand down my thigh  
“no no I said, please” I tried to say  
“shut the fuck up” he said slamming me against the wall  
It was all a blur; I last really remember walk in the house where my stepfather was awake. But after a while I woke up in a start with my clothes on the floor, me in my bed and my stepfather sipping his pants on.  
I was truly done with his abuse and it was time for me to go. I had cut before but no about of scares would make my pain go away.  
After my stepfather left, I quickly grabbed a duff bag and started shaving a bunch of shit in grab the only cash I had. I chimed out of my window luckily, I knew how to get out of my window, I ran down the street not knowing where I was going, but I found a park the one the me and keith went to last night.   
I hid my stuff in a tree, and walk to school knowing that if I didn’t go that I would be on the run from the cops.  
I saw keith but knew he would ask me about what happen, so I walked away trying hard not to breack down.  
**keith point of view**  
I knew lance was in a hurry this morning, but I just was going to ask him at school about it. When I got to school I saw him but he seem so sad and distent, he looked at me and then walked away. I knew something was up but didn’t know what.  
We had first period together but I tried not to bug him know that he was upset, once I got there, I came up behind him to give a hug. But once I did he reaction and jumped and punch me, but once he realize what he did he quickly helped me recover.  
“I..I.. I’m so sorry keith” he soundly like he was going to cry “I.. I.. have to go” he ran out the door and saw him from the window heading the direction the park.  
I toke off after him, knowing I was dead meat to my brother but didn’t care I need to make sure lance was ok.  
“Lance” I yelled running after him  
Once I caught up to him, he was knelling in the grass in tears, I asked him what happen and all I got was “I had an anxiety attack” he mumble  
***Lance point of view***

I had to think of something to say, so all I could say was that I had an anxiety attack. Trying to make it sound believable  
“it ok its ok, im here” keith said  
I felt so loved with him near not to dare tell him what’s going on  
Lets get back I said, know I had no other choice “fake it till you make it” I said to myself  
We made it back and was already time for lunch, at lunch all I can think about was where was I going to go tonight. Then to realizing I said it out loud  
I saw keith face drop, pidge and hunk were silent.  
“i..i.. umm” I tried to speak  
“where are you living” keith said  
I just got up and ran to the bathroom thinking I couldn’t do it.  
“lance” keith said kneeling beside me  
“im so sorry… I said trying not to cry  
“ I had to go”


	4. my step dad

Keith point of view**  
Lance was scared and I didn’t understand what had happen, “baby… whats wrong” I said softly trying to get him to calm down some.  
“I had no other choice red” lance tried to say  
He had never calmed me by red, I knew something was wrong. “what happening” I tried to speck but I was already trying not to cry.  
WARNING WARNING  
“my…step..dad” lance was trying to make words  
“he… he abuse me” lance said breaking down  
I was pist, someone had hurt my lance. we were still laying on the bathroom floor and lance was still cradled in my arms  
“he.. r… raped me” lance was sobbing and I just couldn't take it I was cradling him in my arms trying to calm him down.  
Where are you live lance I said after sitting there with him in silence.  
“no where, now I left this morning” lance said trying to catching his breath  
Your coming home with me I said without even thinking, I couldn't leave him. I would worried about my foster parents later and shiro had my back.  
“ok..ok” lance finally said, I helped him up and he washed his face. Before we left I pulled him into a kiss, “I will never leave you” I said to him.  
Lance kissed back, and we walk back to lunch, pidge and hunck were silent for the rest of lunch we all were. We finished eating at we had class with shiro so I just text him saying we weren’t going to be there and was going to explain later.  
We walk to the park and lance got his bag out of the tree, we went to my house for some sleep.  
Time skip  
***Lance point of view  
We walk to into keith room, his parent weren’t home so we just cuddled in his bed and feel asleep. I was so tired I didn’t want to talk I wanted to sleep for the next 10 millions years with keith. “I love you’ I said softly to keith.  
I didn’t even realized what I said, till I said it.  
**back to keith**  
I love you too blue, I said with love in my heart. I did sleep that night I couldn't think of what I could do help lance.  
I finally fell asleep with lance laying on my chest.  
Till I heard lance screaming and I woke up with a start.  
***sorry for the cliff hanger*** and the short chapter


	5. im sorry red

Kieth point of view**  
Lance was drench in sweat he woke up with a start, he look so scared. He look white, he tried to get up but made 5 steps and past out. I coaught him just in time and layed him on the couch in my room.  
What the fuck had happen, he look so scared.  
I wanted to know what happen, but I decided to let lance sleep for the school day.  
I hade 2test today so I had to go to school, I left a note for lance next to the couch with lances phone.I headed off to school, ill just leave early I said to myself popping my headphones in.  
Time skip****  
“hey where lance” pidge called from the lunch table  
Hes… sick I lied  
“aww…the poor boy” hunk said so sadly  
Yeah I heading out I have crap to do.. I lied to pidge and hunk  
“alright… talk to tomorrow” pidge said quitly  
I walked fast back home to make sure lance was ok, once I go to my door my phone was going off.  
(text message)  
Sapcedad: where the f are u  
Keeffff: I had something to take care of  
Spacedad:you have a lot of explaining to do  
Keef: I know…bye  
Spacedad: your dead meat if this isn’t important  
(keef offline)  
(spacedad offline)  
I walk inside to see lance trying to come down the stairs, I ran into his arm picking him up  
“keef… im sorry” lance said softly  
Lance what happened I asked  
“I had a nightmare that… my..stepdad…. was…”lance was already trying to fight the tears. I picking up in my arms and sat on the couch.  
Its ok im here im not going anywhere.   
WARNNING WARNING  
“im sorry red” lance sad I saw blood running down his arms, I saw lance arms bleeding from cuts all down his arm.  
“baby.. what happen” I asked trying to stay strong  
“I didn’t want… to feel anymore..pain” lance said try to make words  
i kissed him on the forehead, showing him that i still love him no matter what  
“Its ok.. I grabed some towns from the kictken and helped clean him up. I was so scared to lose him but I need ed stay calm for my baby sake.  
Keef” lance called “can you promise me I never have to go home” lance said calmly  
“i.. promise” knowing that I would do anything to keep lance safe.


	6. i fight for you to the end

Lance point of view

I woke up in keith arms, I really didn't want to go to school I was so tired. I felt keith move some but he still was asleep.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face, and went to the kicten to get some water.

I walked in to see shiro "I didn't know you were keith dad" lance said to shiro

Shiro just started to laugh, "sorry lance im not that old, keith is my brother" shiro said trying not to laugh more

O I said, trying to hid my face. "anyways would like something to eat" shiro asked.

No im good I lied, but I can I get some water. "sure, but aren't u hungery"

Nope I lied again, know that I haven't ate in so long

Keith walk in looking half dead "hes alive" shiro laughed

Keith just flicked him off, "good morning blue" keith said with a smile

Keith point of view

I had just got up and I was hoping lance was still sleeping he needed rest. Shiro looked at me knowing that I had a lot of explaining to do.

Shiro was going to make some pancakes, we all decided no school today.

I gave lance some clean clothes so he can shower, and I talk to shiro. Knowing that he would understand.

"I get it... just please talk care of ur self I don't want you so go into relapses"shiro said worrly

I nodded and went out to smoke knowing that lance was still in the shower. I needed something to take the edge off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" lance yelled walking outside he looked like he was about to cry

I put out my bud and looked at him "baby im sorry I just need to talk the edge of"

"I cant....i cant lose you" "you are all I have" lance said starting to cry

I could only look at my feel I hate to make him sad. I walk him inside to take a shower. Lance waited outside the door trying to calm door.

"pancakes are ready" shiro yelled

I got out of the shower going to get lance for breakest, but he was already back in bed

I walk intot the kitchen to eat

(Shiro is italic because im lazy)

Where is lance

He went back to bed, why

Have you ever seen him eat....

I thought about it but no I never

We heard a knock on the door, I go to open in to see a big man

"where is he" he yelled walking in

He started going throw crap, he walked into my room

And came out with lance being dragged out behind. Iwent to get him but was pushed to the wall.

Lance I scream trying to get up " keithhhhh" lance cried

"you are a faggot" the big guy said punching lance down.

Shiro came running in try to get the guy out but was pushed the side. Hes too stroung I said in my head

I look to where lance was and he was gone along with the guy

I could on cry "I fight for you to the end" I said as I pass out


	7. I found you

It has been 3 weeks, lance was taken.   
I haven’t slept, Shiro has been so worried about me  
There was poster everywhere.   
The cops went too his father home and no one was there eyes was trashed and look dead  
After a month everyone gave up hope and didn’t think u were coming back

Time skips to 12th grade year  
It was lunch time, me hunk and pidge were working on a space project  
But that’s when the whole lunch room got quite  
The tall tan boy from the plane. Walked in I stared to tear.  
Pidge and hunk ran and hugged him. The boy started to cry  
I walk up slowly to him; I pause starting to cry. He pulled me into a hug and we cried.  
“I love you my red” he said softly and I started to cry harder.  
I look up at him and he looked so happy but sad. Tired filled are eyes.  
I hugged him again wondering why he was so sad.  
*others point of view*  
Lance had been kidnapped from and sold to a man to use him as needed. Lance escaped but passed out not land after from hunger. He was a Como for months. He works up and couldn’t talked, had no id, had no one there. For the past year has been trying to get back to his red. And he did and they went off to collage together.

(sorry about the ending but there is no "the end" because there lives arent done)


End file.
